fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoryG5/A Very Important Announcement for everyone on this wiki.
''Note: I know that I should have done this right after it happened, but I was pretty busy (in other words, having interests on other things) during the past few months. Since I now have a motivation to write this, this is gonna be VERY IMPORTANT for everyone who are still on this wiki.'' Hello guys, I'm CoryG5 here. You may have noticed that this wiki has become less active since around mid-April, with many of us that used to be on this wiki were gone. If you were wondered what really happened, this post will explain why and clarify what will happen to Fictional TV Stations Wiki in the future. The events March 27, 2018: MatthewBerfield retires On the evening of March 27, 2018, our admin and operator of NBC on this wiki, MatthewBerfield, has announced on the wiki's Discord server that he has resigned from his admin position of this wiki, as well as being member of this wiki due to "weak-minded, half-assed leadership" of other admins. He then transferred his ownership and operator of his companies to RainbowDash72. Since then, that server become his own server (renamed into The Berfield Server) for some time before it renamed into the archival of FTVS' server. Subseqently, two new servers was made for FTVS and Official Fictional Radio Stations Wiki (OFRS) which is still remains active to this day. April 15, 2018: The wiki's founder V.S. RainbowDash72 and the FTVS Members On April 15, 2018, FTVS' founder, Eastest566, sent a direct message on Discord to RainbowDash72 (which she named Shelbie96 on that) asking about her interest in cars and video games, and then acting sexist by asking if she is a lesbian. While she did explained why, Eastest566 thinks her response was respectful and threatened her by asking BJFRacing14 to ban her on the wiki. Screenshot 20180415-085759.png 20180415 085902.png When RD72/Shelbie posted the particular conversation on the Discord server, everyone was felt the same: Eastest566 made the trouble by himself. As soon as he came up everyone was targeting him. The conversations below will explain all. page1.png page2.png page3.png|(apologies for the notification appeared on the image) page4.png page5.png page6.png|BJF's (BillyTheABNMan) official announcement that he would leave FTVS. As you can see, almost everyone that saw that happened, including admins Kruejac and Cbcarter34 left the wiki and went to the new wiki: Fantasy Television Wiki, which I'll explain below. Fantasy Television Wiki The new wiki, which is owned by Cbcarter34, is started out fresh with more rules as to reduce clutterness of the stations on that wiki, such as limiting number of Television Markets for "pop culture" cities (a fictional city or region from media, such as TV shows, video games, etc.) and number of fictional over-the-air networks. Link to the new wiki, in case if you're interested: fantasy-television.wikia.com The future of this wiki As of now, this wiki won't be shut down anytime soon, it will stay online as there are several users joining this wiki, and also, we still one admin left, Andy39, and he's seems that he'll stay on this wiki. We've planned to restructure of this wiki (most importantly, a massive stations cleanup) and give it a fresh new look. But for now, these things won't be happen soon as we're still sorting things out. In the meantime, I'd like to invite everyone to join the FTVS' Discord server, which will become a permanent server once everything is ready. Permanent invite link to the FTVS server: https://discord.gg/UZRP7Qr And that's all for now. I'll post again as if there is any more development coming up, and don't forget to join that server to discuss things about the wiki! CoryG5 Category:Blog posts